


Spock learns something new

by ArbusVanPoe



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Best Friends, Bromance, Brotp, Fluff, Gen, a little ooc probably, brot3?, bubbly goodness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-02
Updated: 2013-09-02
Packaged: 2017-12-25 09:07:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/951267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArbusVanPoe/pseuds/ArbusVanPoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>probably a bit OOC but like I said I don't really care. Written for my best friend Emily because she makes fun of how easily I come up with stupid plots, and understands the joys of blowing bubbles on the beach, which is pretty much what this is about. Also I'm stuck in my room for a week and a half so I thought I'd write about being outside... Not my best but not my worst.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spock learns something new

                “Spock it’s just… you just, no look you dip the- you know… No, no, like just the tip, no careful, your fingers are going to get messy if you do it that- okay, look, hang on to this end, and dip the other end into it until it’s covered in the stuff, then you pull it out and blow,” Jim held the bottle of bubble solution while Spock dropped the wand back in for the billionth time, and had to fish it out with his fingers.

                “I do not understand… why am I doing this?” Spock asked raising an eyebrow.

                “Because there is nothing more satisfying than blowing bubbles on the beach,” Jim stated seriously.

                “Foods almost ready, go wash your hands!” Leonard called from their picnic table and Jim huffed rolling his eyes.

                “Yes mother,” He muttered walking back up the beach towards the bathrooms.

                “You are not going into the facilities without proper footwear, are you?” Spock queried grabbing the Captains elbow.

                “Spock seriously, they are all the way over there,” Jim groaned, rolling his eyes but followed him back into the grassy area where he had ditched his sandals anyway.

                “If you had left them on like I had suggested-”

                “You don’t wear shoes in the sand Spock!” He grumbled thrusting his feet into his shoes and heading back to the bathrooms. They were walking back to the table when something caught his eye. “I’ll be right there Spock go ahead!” Jim called. Spock watched him run over to a small boy, before turning and joining Leonard.

                “What is Jim doing?” McCoy squinted across the park where Jim was leaning down in front of a small boy his hands on his knees a friendly smile on his face. The boy seemed to consider something for a moment then nodded holding his hand out. Jim laughed and shook it before taking something out of his pocket and handing it to the boy, who handed him a bottle in return. He slipped it into his pocket and ruffled the boy’s hair, and gave him a salute before jogging over to the table. “What was that about?”

                “I got Spock a present,” Jim beamed before sitting down and holding his plate out expectantly to Leo who was by default, rolling his eyes.

                “I assure you, as you humans say, you shouldn’t have.” Spock says dryly, not looking up from his fruit salad. It didn’t get brought up again, until the three of them were strolling down the beach once more. Bones carefully inspecting the water, and Spock a safe distance away, eyeing the tide like it was going to burn him each time it reached out. Jim walked between them kicking sand and enjoying the way it rubbed the soles of his feet, if you didn’t think that feeling was up there with sex; then you must have some serious problems, or maybe he just had a freaky fetish… another freaky fetish.

                “Okay look’it Spock-a-Lock, I got you something,” He pulled a small blue bottle out of his pocket. Spock narrowed his eyes at it, and McCoy didn’t want to know. “They are bubbles, only, easier to use.”

                “You got him bubbles?” Bones stopped raising his eyebrow, the container had a rounded top, with a small slit in the top, and a bubble wand was just narrow enough to only go in enough to cover the needed space with bubble solution without dropping the whole wand in. “Are those child proof?”

                “Hey! Blowing bubbles is fun Mr. Jealous pants!”

                “I’m not jealous Jim, I’m a grown man!” He retorted whipping one of his flip flops at Jim’s head. Spock looked over the bottle in Jim’s hand before carefully taking it.

                “I do not see the point in blowing carbon monoxide through a looped apparatus soaked in a glycerol, hydrogen and two parts oxygen compound, but seeing as how this is shore leave, and supposed to be relaxing, I shall indulge you.”

                “Gee Spock, you can make anything sound erotic can’t you?” Jim teased.

                “No _you_ can make anything sound erotic, he just has to show off his superior intellect every chance he can get.” Bones retorted skipping a stone out across the lake. Spock tilted his head, intrigued by this trick, but Jim blocked his view.

                “Hey focus big guy, one life changing experience at a time,” he took the Vulcan’s hand and pinched his fingers over the wand for him.

                “Captain, I believe I can do this part myself,” He spoke stiffly, then pulled the wand out and blew harshly, Bones didn’t even try to stifle his laugh and Jim shot him a look.

                “Oh I’m sorry Bones, not all of us can be so great at everything,” Jim defended almost passionately.

                “Though I do appreciate your support, I do not take offense in the doctor’s mockery; perhaps you could explain the process to me once again.”

                “You just have to blow more gently, here, dunk it again,” He manipulated Spock’s hand so he was dipping the wand in and holding back up before blowing gently through the hole. He could hear Bones muttering something under his breath but ignored him. “You try.” Spock did, sending a long stream of bubbles out across the beach into the gentle breeze. If Jim didn’t know him so well he wouldn’t have caught the tiny smile playing at the corner of his lips. “See isn’t that satisfying!?”

                “Yes, I suppose it is rather… pleasing…” He dunked the wand in again, and again making stream after stream of bubbles, after the third time he paused for a moment, slowing his pace, and turning his body slightly, he seemed to be calculating something, and Jim watched curiously. After a moment Spock turned just a little more, then carefully positioned the wand in front of his face before blowing gently. A long stream came out, arcing over Jim’s head and right into Leonard’s face, who then proceeded to let out a large gust of curses and swatted them away.

                “Now you just did that on purpose!” He hissed indignantly.

                “I do not know what you are talking about Doctor, I cannot control where they go, and I apologize for disturbing your rock hurling.” Spock’s eyes flashed mischievously as he did it once again.

                “Alright give those to me you green blooded hobgoblin!” He lunged for the bottle and Jim quickly jumped between them.

                “Okay! Okay kids! That’s enough bubble blowing and rock throwing for one day how ‘bout we go build a fire and poke it with some sticks or something!” He reached for the bottle but Spock held it high over their heads, and Bones was pushing down on Jim’s shoulders to gain leverage and reach but Spock just stretched up higher. “Seriously you two!? This is why we can’t have nice things!”


End file.
